User talk:Meganruthfinley
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 08:25, 26 May 2009 Surname categories and articles, and what you might do next Thank you for your splendid contributions, Megan Ruth. One small error - wrong page. As you might have read if you had closely studied the above welcome message, we keep the category pages clear of everything except a short introduction leading people to the article for the same name. That leaves maximum visibility for the pages that belong to the category. I created the article and moved every character of your work over to it. See Creamer (surname). There seems to be enough material there for separate pages about several individuals. I hope you can start on them. I can do a couple if you're unsure how to start. Tip: if using the standard form, the process is slightly quicker if you start with someone in the youngest generation and fill in both parents for him or her, because you can then start an article for each parent in a couple of clicks and find names and spouse and child already on the new form. Please read, at least once, , which you can reach from the top "Create article for person" menu (the "Help:" item). Warm regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wiki markup is usually easier than html Hello again. I looked at the coding on your user page. It seems not to need any "p" and "br" coding. Paragraphs are started by hitting the "ENtER" key twice, and if you start a line with an asterisk (for a bullet) or a colon you don't need . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC)